


You’re My Hero- Musical Version

by Michael_Demos



Series: DuckFics [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst, DW being Super Dad, Happy Ending, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: I got this idea after watching Darkly Dawns The Duck for the third time. What if Gos blamed herself for her dad getting hurt?
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard
Series: DuckFics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You’re My Hero- Musical Version

Drake hummed softly to himself as he exited his daughter’s bedroom. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he smiled fondly. Gosalyn was a handful, that was for sure, a feisty, boisterous, spirited handful who sorely tested his patience and sometimes gave the villains he faced a run for their money- but at the end of the day, he wouldn’t give her up for all the fame in the world.

She wasn’t his biological daughter though; he’d adopted her. A villain named Taurus Bulba had kidnapped her, and once he’d rescued her- as Darkwing Duck- he’d taken her back to his hideout where they’d bonded. Bulba had then tricked him, drawing him away from the girl, who he kidnapped again, using her to make Darkwing activate a weapon called the Waddlemeyer Ramrod.

However, with the help of an energetic pilot named Launchpad, he’d rescued her and destroyed the Ramrod- nearly getting killed in the process. After that, he realized how fond he’d become of Gosalyn, and adopted her as soon as he was out of the hospital. He loved her more than life itself.

“Dad!!!”

The duck stopped, turning around.

“I’m sorry! Don’t leave me!!”

That was Gosalyn, he thought to himself, hurrying to open the door. “Gos, what’s the matter?”

The red-headed duckling was sitting up in her bed, clutching the sheets. When she saw Drake, she hurried to wipe her eyes. “N-nothing! I’m fine, really I am!”

Unconvinced, Drake went to sit beside her. “Gos, honey, you don’t seem fine. Is there anything I can do?”

“Nope,” she said with forced cheer, “I’m- I’m okay! You can go to bed now!”

Drake looked at her for a long moment, then shrugged and got up. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of her tonight as stubborn as she could be, and had barely taken three steps before he heard a soft voice.

“...it was my fault you were nearly blown up, wasn’t it?”

Drake whirled around, shocked. “ _What?!_ No, of course not!!” He hurriedly sat back down beside her. “Gosalyn, none of that was your fault!”

“Yeah it was,” she cried out suddenly, wiping her eyes again furiously. “I figured it out, Dad, if I hadn’t taught you Grandpa’s lullaby you wouldn’t have known the Ramrod’s activation code and you wouldn’t have turned it on and it wouldn’t have overloaded and it wouldn’t have exploded and you wouldn’t have almost _died_!!” With that, the duckling burst into tears.

Drake’s astonished expression softened, and he gently wiped away a tear. “Hey, Gosalyn, it’s okay,” he said softly, pulling her into his lap. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and there they sat for a while.

“If you’d really died like I thought you did,” Gosalyn said with a sniffle, “I think it would have made me just another bad guy.”

“Oh, Gosalyn,” Drake said, shaking his head. “You could never be a bad guy!”

“But even if it _wasn’t_ my fault, I’m always causing trouble for you and LP,” Gosalyn said, looking up at him. “And that’s what bad guys do, they cause trouble.”

“You know something, Gos?” Drake asked. He looked down at his daughter with a smile. “You’re a good guy.”

“R-really?”

“Really.” He paused. “And you know something else?”

“What’s that?”

“You’re my hero.” He thought for a moment, then started singing.

_“There's a hero, if you look inside your heart/You don't have to be afraid of what you are/There's an answer, if you reach into your soul/And the sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on/And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive/So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong/And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.”_

Drake placed Gosalyn back down on her pillow, pulling the sheets up to tuck her in.

_“It's a long road, when you face the world alone/No one reaches out a hand for you to hold/You can find love, if you search within yourself/And that emptiness you felt will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on/And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive/So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong/And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you, oh, oh.”_

He finished tucking her in and smoothed her hair away from her forehead.

_“Goodness knows, dreams are hard to follow/But don't let anyone tear them away/Hold on, there will be a tomorrow/In time you'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on/And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive/So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong/And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.”_

_“That a hero lies in me,”_ Gosalyn sang sleepily.

 _“Mmm, that a hero lies in you.”_ As he finished the song, Drake found that he’d gotten sleepy as well. He climbed up to lay beside his daughter, and that’s where Launchpad found them in the morning, both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching Darkly Dawns The Duck for the third time. What if Gos blamed herself for her dad getting hurt?


End file.
